The Elements
Why hello Friends. Skye here, With an attempt at a story! Group one, between the good old friends Danny and Nikki. Here's the prologue. When we figure out more of the story, I'll write the plot. For now, enjoy your taste of the story! Prologue Alexis' POV The Elements. Alexis Pov. "The flashes are happening almost very night. At first it was just small little flashes here and there in my dreams. But now they're here every night, from the moment my eyes close to rest, my mind activates. I don't really know how to describe it." I reply, my hands in my lap. My therapist looks at me intently. "What exactly do you mean by flashes? Sounds? Pictures? What are they of?" Her questions bothered me, although, her questions almost always bother me, so this is no different. "Both, sometimes... I see this big- I guess you could call an island. Sometimes it's all lit up, but other times it's like it's... dormant. The lights all of, its like a ghost town. Its no city we know, almost like it's out of a book or something." I describe. She furrows her eye brows and leans back in her chair. Clearly thinking, I just wish she would think, while not staring into my soul. I shiver. "Is there a common factor in these dreams?" I don't like it when she calls them dreams. This is not like dreams, dreams are like... a story. Even if it's a story that unfolds in the strangest way possible, it is still a story that unfolds. This was nothing like that, it can really only be described as flashes. Random images popping up to my brain every second, causing me to toss and turn, waking me in sweat. "You know, like something that is the same in all of them." She clarifies I think about it for a moment, straining my neck the roof. "Air." I say. "Air?" She repeats. "Yeah, like. Wind, I see it. It blows everything around, sometimes it only flashes to a hurricane or something in the sky. Like I'm the person standing watching it..." But I wasn't completely satisfied with that answer. Because it wasn't just like I was watching it... It was more than that. "I see. And do you feel that is of importance?" She says. I hate it when she gets like this. There are few rare moments I feel like I'm talking to a friend and not every word and facial expression is being analyzed by her. Then she tilts her head and gets a patronizing tone. I'm quickly awoken to reality. "I don't know!" I exclaim raising my hands high in the air. "Do I? Look, it's probably nothing, just haven't been sleeping well and my mind is being..." I stutter, flustered. "You're most likely right. " She says, with a affirmative tone. Which in itself is odd, she questions everything that happens in my mind... This whole session is odd. "Perhaps I could prescribe you some medication to help you sleep soundly." She gets up from her desk, and opens her draw choosing a notepad and pen. "Fill this in at the chemist. Take two every night and hour before bed. They should send you right to sleep no problem. Look honey..." She says handing me the script she has just written, and sitting down next to me, her back straight, leaning to me. It seems an unusual gesture from her, usually ridged. "This could just be your imagination running wild, so I suggest you try and ignore it. If anything unusual starts to happen, anything more. You tell me right away. I need to know these sort of things..." She says, I nod, and stand picking up my bag. I walk towards the door and wrap my hand around the cool brass handle, when she calls out. "And Alexis... You are very important to a lot of people. Don't ignore that." I twist it, and take a step out to the brisk air. Mikasa's POV "I can't do this." I looked at the turquoise pool, my throat constricted. I looked at my hands, trying to keep a level voice. "It's been two months, Mi. You'll be fine. If you so much as taste the water by accident, Mr. Reiner will pull you out in no time." Megan gave me an encouraging smile. "Besides, you love the water. Remember how you would accidentally fall asleep while training at night? It calms you. I swear, once you get into the water, you'll feel fine." Once again, I take a deep breath, straining to control the panic I felt inside. I had already given up trying to convince Megan. Her heart was set on me getting back into the water. It was impossible to sway her. To her, I still the star swimmer who simply was having a slum. Nobody else thought I had anything to be afraid of. A freak wave, they said. An anomaly- a wave that size only came around once in a century. I was the only survivor of the shipwreck. The Coast Guard attributed that to the fact that I was a top athlete. At the time, it was all I could do to bite back my tongue and remind them that my parents were also athletes. Most kids get pity when their parents die. I got pep talks. It was obvious that my friends cared more about the swim season than my mental well being. "You're taking this way too hard." They would tell me. Of course I was. Accusation after accusation stuck in my throat, but I kept my mouth shut. I was never a talker. My only friends were from swim team, if one chose to use that rather intimate term to describe such vague acquaintances. I looked at Megan once again. Her blue eyes looked hopeful. Not for me. For the swim season. "Perhaps." I walked away. I shut my eyes, letting my black hair down from the ponytail it was in. It was getting long. I needed to cut it. Involuntarily, I clenched my fists. A small gasp escaped my lips, and I tensed. I heard a loud crash in the water, and I spun on the spot. A freshman had jumped in, only to do a belly flop. I exhaled. I brushed back a stray hair. An enormous wave crashed over the freshman. Mr. Reiner jumped in. People started to yell, and splotches of light impaired my vision. "No…" I breathed. "Please be okay." I clenched my eyes shut, until I heard cries of relief. "What the hell?" Mr. Reiner exclaimed. He was dragging the freshman out of the water. I continued to walk. Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi